Our EnemyOur Freind
by Betsy-rae Duke
Summary: A back to school shoping trip in Atlanta ends when Betsyrae witnesses Daisy being kidnapped at gunpoint! Suddenly finding herself helpless and alone in Atlanta, will Betsyrae find her way back home? Why was Daisy kidnapped? Will she be rescued in time?


**Our enemyOur friend**

**(A back to school shoping trip in Atlanta ends when Betsy-rae witnesses Daisy being kidnapped at gunpoint! Suddenly finding herself stranded, helpless and alone in Atlanta, will Betsy-rae find her way back home? Why was Daisy kidnapped and will she be rescued in time?)**

**Betsy-rae rolled over and rubbed her eyes as the soft sunlight wafted through the window and splashed across her face. Sitting up, she glanced around the room and smiled to herself. It had been almost three months since she had come to live with the Dukes and she couldn't be happier. She loved living here. She loved the Dukes...no...her...family. She still found it hard to believe sometimes. It didn't seem real. It felt almost as if she was living in a dream. A really wonderful dream. She just couldn't believe how lucky she was. **

**Presently, the inviting smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen drifted down the hall and into the room. Betsy-rae slid out of bed, dressed and scurried quickly down the hall to the dining area to help Daisy set the table for the morning meal.**

**"****Good mornin, Betsy. Ya sleep well?"**

**"****Yes sir, Uncle Jessie"**

**"****Good." , Uncle Jessie replied giving the girl a brief hug as he passed her to sit down at the table.**

**Betsy-rae flashed him a smile as she took the stack of plates from Daisy and proceeded to set the table.**

**"****Are you ready for our shopping trip this afternoon?"**

**"****Oh yes, Daisy! I can't wait!" Betsy-rae exclaimed.**

**School was going to be starting in just a few days and Daisy was taking Betsy-rae shopping in Atlanta for supplies and a couple new outfits. **

**A moment later Bo and Luke came in the back door having just finished their morning chores in the barn. **

**"****Morning, Betsy-rae", they both greeted her in unison. "Breakfast sure looks good, Daisy." Luke commented patting her on the shoulder. **

**" ****I second that", agreed Bo, taking his usual seat at the table and eying the feast of pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and fresh berries before him. Naturally, Bo instantly reached for a sausage link only to be met by his uncle's disapproving look. "Sorry, Uncle Jessie", murmured Bo, withdrawing his hand. Betsy-rae gave a slight smile at what seemed to be a mealtime ritual between Bo and Uncle Jessie. Bo noticed this, but as was his easygoing manner, he merely nodded to her as he returned the smile and winked.**

**By this time everyone was seated at the table and Uncle Jessie said grace for the meal. Everyone ate and chatted happily through breakfast.**

**None of them knew of the dire events that would take place later that day...**

**The morning and been pleasant and uneventful at the Duke farm. Now, just a little past noon, having finished their daily chores, Daisy and Betsy-rae settled down at the picnic table to enjoy their, gal's only, picnic lunch before embarking on their adventure in Atlanta. **

**"****I'm so excited! I's never been ta Atlanta before!"**

**"****Oh, yer in fer a treat then, sugar. I remember when Uncle Jessie took me fer my first shopping trip in Atlanta. I had the greatest time, and so will you."**

**"****Yeah!" Betsy-rae smiled broadly for a second, then looked up at Daisy with a quizzical expression on her face. "Do ya think...maybe...well, could I get my hair styled at one of them fancy salons, a new style cut? I'd like ta get a new look fer school"**

**"****Gee, Betsy, sug, I don't know. I understand wanting ta try a new look and all, but those salons are pretty expensive and with the money I have and what Uncle Jessie saved up for your school shopping, there's still only enough to get the supplies you'll need and just a couple new outfits."**

**"****I know, Daisy, but I can pay fer it myself. I's got some allowance money I's been saving and most of the money I earned pullin weeds fer people and I still have half my contest money. That should be enough ta pay fer it, shouldn't it?"**

**Betsy-rae had entered a youngsters go cart race a couple months ago. Of course, having the help of Bo and Luke, the best racers in Hazzard, with designing her cart and practice races, she had won the race and been awarded first prize, fifty dollars. She had tried to give the money to Uncle Jessie to cover expenses around the farm, feeling that she owed this lovely family something for having taken her in. However, Uncle Jessie had refused to take the money from her. He assured Betsy-rae that she didn't owe them anything and they was all happy to have her as a member of their family. He insisted that she keep her money. Even so, Betsy-rae had still donated twenty-five dollars of it to the county orphanage.**

**"****Well, in that case, sugar, how much ya got?" Daisy asked**

**"****About sixty dollars."**

**"****Hmmmm, yes, that should be enough. Ok, if it's alright with Uncle Jessie that ya spend you's money on that, then I don't see any reason why we can't visit the salon."**

**"****Alright!" Betsy-rae replied "Do ya think Uncle jessie 'll mind?"**

**"****Probably not, it's seems you've been saving up for this fer a while which will show Uncle Jessie that it's important to ya. Anyways, I think what ya want will only cost about half what you's got saved, so it's not like you'll be spending all yer money on one thing, and the amount you have saved shows that you don't make a habit of spending yer money foolishly. So yeah, I think Uncle Jessie will be ok with it, but ya better let him know what yer plans are before we go, just in case."**

**"****Ok, Daisy."**

**The girls finished off their lunch and Daisy got up and headed over to her jeep. Betsy-rae headed for the house to take their dishes in and check with Uncle Jessie to see if it was ok to spend some of her money to get her hair done at the salon. Uncle Jessie told her that would be fine and a couple minutes later, both Daisy and Betsy-rae were headed toward Atlanta, chatting singing and laughing as they went.**

**They were completely unaware of the danger that lurked ahead of them...**

**Arriving in Atlanta, Betsy-rae looked around in excitement. Parking in front of a large department store, Daisy hopped out of the jeep accompanied by Betsy-rae. **

**"****Alright Betsy-rae, lets go shopping!"**

**"****Yes, lets!"**

**They managed to find notebooks, pencils, pens, markers and a backpack. Having purchased all the supplies Betsy-rae would need, it was time to get to fun part of the trip, picking out new outfits and getting her hair done. **

**They made their way to the girls clothing department. There they found many items on clearance sale. Betsy-rae was delighted. They managed to easily afford to purchase two new dresses, a couple of blouses and two new pairs of jeans. There was even enough left over for Daisy to purchased of few yards of pretty fabric and a pattern which she would use to make Betsy-rae a new jacket.**

**Then it was time to go to the hair salon. Betsy-rae was very excited about this. She had never had her hair professionally styled before. She looked through the books of perms and hair cuts and picked a pretty, long layered cut that she liked. Soon it was her turn to get into the styling chair and she showed the beautician which haircut she wanted.**

**About forty five minutes later, Daisy and, Betsy-rae, sporting a new hairstyle, were ready to head for home. They both started walking toward the jeep. Daisy got to the vehicle first and climbed in, she patiently waited for Betsy-rae who had stopped to admire her new haircut in her reflection in a storefront window. Suddenly, a man brandishing a gun, climbed into the jeep, and demanded Daisy to drive. Betsy-rae turned around just in time to see the man force Daisy to drive away.**

**For a moment, Betsy-rae just stood there stunned. Gradually, what had just happened and the grave circumstances of the situation she was in started to dawn on her. 'Poor Daisy, thought Betsy-rae, what would that man do to her? And what am I going to do now?'**

**Betsy-rae shook her head to clear it. She felt a surge of desperation, panic, fear and helplessness threatening to overcome her. She could not give into those feelings. She had to stay clear headed and think. She needed to find a way back home and even more importantly, she had to find help for Daisy. Looking around, Betsy-rae spotted a bench, she walked over to it, sat down and took a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly. That action having calmed her slightly, she closed her eyes and pressed her fingertips against her forehead, deep in thought.**

**The man held his gun squarely in Daisy's side. He barked shrewd orders at her, demanding she go down this road or that road and so on until they were well out of the city and traveling along a little used back road deep into the country. The man looked around to be sure there were no other vehicles or people around. Seeing that there wasn't, he ordered Daisy to pull the jeep over, keeping the gun pinned on her all the while. As soon as the jeep came to a stop, the man instantly grabbed Daisy with his free hand, and although Daisy kicked and fought, she was no match for her burly captor. The man pulled some rope from his pocket and roughly tied Daisy's hands behind her back. He then tied her ankles together and finally, pulled her feet up behind her back until her ankles met her hands and tied her hands and ankles together. This being down, he blindfolded and gaged her. He shoved Daisy into the back of the jeep and climbed in behind the wheel and took off like lightning down the road. Daisy, lying hog tied and helpless in the back seat could only wonder who he was or what he hand in store for her...**

**Betsy-rae walked purposely down the streets of downtown Atlanta. Finally spotting what she had been looking for, she strode quickly over to the phone booth. Frantically, she dialed 911. She heard two rings then a male voice answered.**

**"****Atlanta Police department, please state your emergency."**

**"****M--my name's Betsy-rae Duke, fr---from Hazzard?, Betsy-rae stammered, fighting back sobs. ?I'd need ta report a k---kidnapping. A- - -and I n- - -need ta kn- - -know if ya can h- - -help me git home a- - -and pl- - -please h- - -help Daisy."**

**"****Ok, miss, calm down. Where and when did this kidnapping occur?"**

**"****In---in fr--- front of the Bob St---Steele hair salon, about fifteen minutes ago."**

**"****Alright miss, please describe what happened as best you can."**

**"****Well, D---Daisy and me had just left the salon. Daisy got inta h---her jeep, I wasn't in it y---yet cause I stopped fer a minute. I h---had my back ta her at first, b---but when I t---turned around I---I saw a man holding a g---g---gun on Daisy and he got inta the jeep with her and m---made her drive off with him"**

**"****Can you describe the man and Daisy to me?"**

**"****Y---yes. The man was b---big, r---really tall. He had dark hair and a m---mustache. He was w---wearin a d---dark blue jacket. Daisy has l---long wavy br---brown hair, blue eyes. Sh---she's wearin a light b---blue dress and white sandles."**

**"****That's a good description, miss, now could you please describe the jeep?"**

**"****It's a white jeep--- with a large gold eagle on the h- - - hood. It says d- - - dixie on it."**

**"****Thank-you miss. We'll get an A.P.B out on that right away. Please stay where you are and a deputy will be there to pick you up soon. He'll give you a ride back to the station here and then we can get a hold of your family to come and pick you up."**

**"****Thanks", Betsy-rae murmured and hung up the phone. She stepped out of the phone booth and leaned against it to wait for the officer. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. No longer able to keep her emotions under control, she broke into heart wrenching sobs.**

**Daisy felt the jeep turn off the road and slow to a stop. A moment later she felt herself being roughly lifted from the vehicle and carried inside a musty smelling old building. The man set her down in a corner of the room and ripped her blindfold off, but left her tied and gagged. Looking around, Daisy found herself inside an old abandoned barn. Her kidnapper sat just a few feet away from her. He made no further actions toward her nor did he speak to her. He just sat there scowling, haunted by the visions in his head. He punched the wall and wildly shook his head desperately trying to clear away the thoughts that buzzed unmercifully within. If only his wife wasn't such a narrow minded goody goody. He could still hear her in his mind. ' Gerald, you can't do that. No! That isn't right Gerald. I won't let you do that.' These thoughts just played over and over in his head. Why couldn't she have just understood? Why didn't she just keep her damn mouth shut? True, what he had been planning wasn't legal, but, damn it! It was justice! Why couldn't his wife see that? Why did she have to go and threaten to turn him in?... **

**As Gerald sat there stewing in his thoughts, Daisy was carefully watching him as thoughts of her own played in her head. Who was this crazy man? What was he planning to do with her? Whatever it was, she knew it couldn't be good. She needed to escape, but how? And what about Betsy-rae? She had been forced to leave her all alone in a strange city... **

**Uncle Jessie looked up from his newspaper when the phone rang. He answered on the second ring.**

**"****Hello, Duke residence"**

**"****Mr. Jessie Duke?"**

**"****Yes, this is Jessie"**

**"****Mr. Duke this is Sargent Henderson of the Atlanta police department. I'll explain everything when you get here, but we have Betsy-rae in our custody. She's free to go as soon as you can get here to pick her up. However, it's very important that you get here as quickly as possible."**

**"****What's this all about? What in tarnation's goin on? Where's Daisy?"**

**"****As I said Mr. Duke, I'll explain everything when you get here. I trust that you will hurry."**

**With that, Sargent Henderson hung up.**

**For a moment, Jessie just stood there processing everything which he had just heard. He had no idea what was going on but he was certainly going to find out. He grabbed his red cap from its hook and strode out to his truck. **

**Betsy-rae was frantic by the time Uncle Jessie arrived at the police station. When he did, she ran to him and threw herself in his arms sobbing uncontrollably. **

**Sargent Henderson got up from his desk and walked over to Uncle Jessie, shook his hand and introduced himself. **

**"****Mr. Jessie Duke, I presume, I'm Sargent Henderson. We spoke on the phone earlier."**

**"****Yes. Now if ya don't mind, I's like ta know what in tarnation this is all about."**

**"****Yes sir, Mr. Duke. Please have a seat."**

**He explained to Uncle Jessie how Betsy-rae had come to be at the police station and told him of the events which Betsy-rae had reported to them. When he finished, he asked Uncle Jessie if he knew of any enemies that Daisy had or anyone that would want to hurt her for any reason. Uncle Jessie said that he didn't. Sargent Henderson had been very grim. He assured both of them that he and the rest of the Atlanta police force would do everything they could to find and bring Daisy home safely but had also had let them know that with out a list of suspects to start with, that their chances of finding her in time were slim.**

**For a while Uncle Jessie just sat there in silence holding Betsy-rae tightly. Tears glistened in the old man's eyes as everything which the officer had told him sunk in. He had raised Daisy since she was very young. She was more like a daughter to him then a niece. Uncle Jessie was tough and didn't scare easy, but the thought of any of his kids in danger frightened him immensely. Finally, taking a deep breath, Uncle Jessie stood up. **

**"****Come on, Betsy-rae, let's go home. There's nothin more we's can do fer Daisy here. Anyways, Bo and Luke need ta be filled in on what's happenin'"...**

**"****I don't understand it, Uncle Jessie! Who'd wanna kidnap Daisy?!" Exclaimed Bo**

**"****I think the question we should be asking is why."**

**"****Who cares why, Luke? Some no account got Daisy and we's got ta find her and teach that no good sidewinder a lesson!"**

**"****I hear what your saying, Bo, and I agree to a point. The problem is we don't have a clue who took her or where they took her. But, if we knew why they took her, that might help us figure out the who and the where."**

**"****Well, how the heck we's gonna figure that out?"**

**"****I'm not sure yet, but if it's all the same with Uncle Jessie here, I think you and I aughta go back ta Atlanta with Betsy-rae and do a little snooping of our own. See what we's can come up with."**

**Betsy-rae had been sitting on the end of the couch, next to Bo, quietly listening. The events of the day had left her feeling distraught and drained. At the mention of her accompanying Luke and Bo to Atlanta, a look of distress flashed in her eyes. After what had happened there with Daisy, the thought of going back there again frightened her.**

**"****Now jist a minute Luke, I's all fer doin' whatever it takes ta find Daisy and if you boys think you can do any good by goin ta Atlanta ta see's what ya's can find out, go, but I's not to keen on the idea of yous takin Betsy-rae along. I think she's been through enough and we's don't wanna put her in any danger."**

**"****I understand, Uncle Jessie, but Betsy-rae is the only one of us that knows what the kidnapper looks like. She wouldn't be in any danger, Bo and I would never leave her side, the entire time we're there."**

**Uncle Jessie sighed wearily. He hated to admit it, but Luke was right. As much as he hated the idea of sending Betsy-rae back ta Atlanta with all that had happened there, he nodded his consent.**

**"****Alright, Luke, I guess yer right. If Betsy-rae feels up ta it, you's can take her ta Atlanta with ya's . But, I'm warnin' ya's you two had better take good care of that her! I don't want nothin else happenin' ta anyone else in my family!"**

**"****I promise you, Uncle Jessie, we will keep her safe and sound."**

**"****You'd better!"**

**Bo wrapped a conforting arm around Betsy-rae and pulled her close. **

**"****Well, how about it, darlin'? Ya help us find Daisy, won't you?"**

**Betsy-rae shuddered at the thought of going back to Atlanta. But, she wanted to find Daisy just as much as the rest of them. She hoped very much that Daisy was ok.**

**"****Yes, I'll go.", she replied softly.**

**Bo kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her into a warm embrace. He spoke softly to her.**

**"****Don't worry, Betsy-rae, Luke and I won't let anything happen to ya and we'll find Daisy too."**

**"****I'll stay right 'ere in case the Atlanta police turn somethin' up and call."**

**"****Ok, that's a big 10, 4 Uncle Jessie", responded Luke as he, Bo and Betsy-rae all ran out to the general. **

**A very irritable Gerald was leading Daisy into the woods. He had a tight grip on her upper arm with one hand and he held and his gun squarely thrust into her side with the other."Git movin'!" he sneered . Gerald was extremely aggravated and barely in control of his emotions. Nothing had gone the way it was supposed to today. Having to trudge into the woods was just one more thing which had went wrong. He hadn't planned on this at all. No way, no how! He had thought that he'd merely wait in that old barn till dark. Then he'd get in that silly lookin jeep he'd hijacked and high tale it out of there. He'd easily make it across the state line before dawn. He had figured he could leave that dame behind, tied up in the barn. By the time she got free or someone found her there, it wouldn't matter cause he'd be long gone. That's what he had planned on anyway. However, when he had been in the jeep, about to take off, he had overheard a very disturbing APB over the CB. The police were looking for that very jeep and even worse, they had descriptions of him and that dang woman he'd hijacked the jeep from. There was no way he could use that vehicle now. That dang thing stuck out like a sore thumb. If he attempted to use that vehicle now, he'd be caught for sure. This also meant that he couldn't leave that woman behind in the barn. That jeep wouldn't be hard to find and he had no doubt that police would track it down in no time. It was one thing if they found the jeep though. There was nothing he could do about that. However, he certainly wasn't dumb enough to leave a witness behind with it. So now he not only had to take cover in the woods, but he had to figure out what to do with that dang woman too. He didn't want her. She was of no use to him. Just something to slow him down and cause more trouble for him. He'd only wanted the vehicle. He needed that to get out of the state... And why the heck were the police looking for them already? He had been careful when hijacking the vehicle. He had made sure to keep the gun in his pocket until he was in the jeep, right next to that girl. Then, when he took it out and pulled it on the girl, he had kept it low and close so that no one would notice it unless they were standing fairly close to him. No one had been that close to them at the time. Therefore, no one, should have noticed anything strange about the incident. Unless you counted that little girl who had appeared to be looking in the shop window at the time. He didn't think she had been paying any attention to what was going on around her. She had seemed to be to preoccupied with playing with her hair and window shopping, just like any other typical girl of her age. He hadn't given her a second thought at the time. He was thinking about her now though. It had to have been her that reported the hijacking to the police. She was the only person who was close enough to have possibly seen his gun. He'd have to worry about that later though. Right now he had to figure out how he was going to score another ride and what he was going to do with Daisy. He just had to get into the cover of the woods for a while and think...Damn it! Everything was going wrong! None of this was supposed to happen this way...He really hadn't meant to hurt Susanne like that. But what was done was done. Now he simply had to get away...**

**It was just a little past dusk as the General swiftly pulled up next to the hair salon where Betsy-rae had got her hair done earlier that day. Bo took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the task ahead of them as he shifted into park and shut off the engine. For a moment everyone just sat there, not moving. They were anxious to start looking for Daisy, but, they were also afraid of what they might find. They didn't know why Daisy had been kidnapped nor have any idea what that man planned to do with her. They didn't know what condition Daisy would be in when they found her, or if she'd even be alive. If they found her at all...Luke was the first one to speak.**

**"****We'll find her and she's gonna be ok." He wasn't completely sure of that, but he wasn't about to let on to Bo or Betsy-rae and until they found her and could prove otherwise, he simply refused to allow himself to believe anything else.**

**"****I sure hope you're right, cuz", Bo replied as he and Luke climbed out of the car and helped Betsy-rae out.**

**"****You ready, Bets?" Bo asked Betsy-rae as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and smiled a small but reassuring smile at her.**

**"****Yup, ready" she replied, returning the smile.**

**Luke walked over to them and stood on the other side of Betsy-rae so that she was between him and Bo. Like Bo, he also wrapped a protective arm around Betsy-rae. Together, they went to question the people who worked in the salon and the other shops in the area to find out if anyone remembered seeing Daisy's jeep earlier that afternoon, and if so, if they could identify the unwelcome passenger that was in it when Daisy drove away. They visited every shop on the block and questioned everyone in them, but their efforts were all in vain. No one recalled seeing the jeep or had any idea where it or any passengers from it might be. It was quite late by the time they returned to the General. They gathered around the orange stock car looking as defeated as they felt. **

**"****Well, Luke, what do we do now?" Bo asked wearily**

**"****I don't know, cuz... I just don't know" Strain and worry was evident in his voice. **

**Betsy-rae looked first to Bo and then Luke. She could see the obvious apprehension and worry in their faces. This only intensified her own fears and she let out a small, but noticeable whimper of frustration.**

**Luke wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. **

**"****No matter what, it's gonna ta be ok", he murmured softly to her, "We can't lose hope."**

**Betsy-rae simply nodded in response, to wore out from worry and fear to speak. She silently prayed that Luke was right. Feeling miserable and thinking they were out of options, they were just about to get back in the car to head home when an elderly woman came frantically hollering and running up to them. **

**"****I's been trying to catch up to ya' alls for the past half hour! Name's Loretta-Jean, but ya' alls can call me Lori." exclaimed the woman, introducing herself. "I hears ya's been askin' about that jeep twas here this afternoon?"**

**"****Yes, mamm! I'm Luke Duke, this here's, Betsy-rae and Bo Duke. Jeep we's looking fer b'longs ta my cousin, Daisy. It's really Daisy we's concerned about. She and Betsy-rae was in town ta do some shoppin'. Stranger pulled a gun on Daisy, forcin' her ta drive off with him somewhere. Lord only knows what he wants or what he'll do ta her when he gets it. If you have any information, we'd be much obliged."**

**"****Oh land sakes!" Lori exclaimed, "This stranger that pulled a gun on yer cousin, was that the same man whom she left the salon with?" She asked Betsy-rae.**

**"****Yup, sure was." Betsy-rae answered **

**"****Oh nooo! I saw her leave with him this afternoon. I didn't pay it no nevermind at the time. From where I was sittin', I couldn't see the gun. I live right up thar." Lori said, pointing to the upstairs apartment above the hair salon. "I's was sittin' by me winder jist watchin the folks go about theys business this afternoon. That feller gots yer Daisy, I knows him. Gerald Stanford's his name. Lives 'bout three blocks from here with his wife. You's got somethin' ta write it down, I'll give ya's his address."**

**"****Yes, thank ya very much!" Luke exclaimed, new hope rising in his voice, as he handed Lori a note pad and pen.**

**"****No need ta thank me, jist glad I's could help." She scribbled Gerald's address in the notebook and handed it back to Luke. "G'luck ya' all. I pray all goes well for you kids"**

**Bo, Luke and Betsy-rae waved the kindly woman goodbye as they all jumped into the general and took off at high speed for Gerald's house.**

**Gerald had managed to steal another vehicle which he had hot wired and taken from a yard of some people who apparently were not home. In just a short while, it would be day break. Frantic from the amount of time that he had lost and desperate to get across the state line, he was now driving full speed down the highway in a black sedan. Daisy, whom he still wasn't sure what to do with, was once again tied up in the back seat. This time, however, she was neither blindfolded or gaged. She watched the scenery whizzing through the window as she pondered the position she was in trying to think of an escape plan. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, deep in thought...**

**Upon arriving at the Stanford home, the Dukes had meant Susanne Stanford, Gerald's wife. From her they had learned that Gerald had worked as a teller at the Atlanta bank until six months ago. At that time he had been wrongly accused of embezzlement and fired. Gerald had tried in vain to get another job after that. However, as the president of the bank, his former employer was a man of much clout and power since he was the person whom all the other employers had to deal with if they needed any kind of financing for their businesses. Gerald's former employer was also known for holding a grudge. He had warned every other employer in the area that if they hired Gerald, they could forget about ever getting any loans from his bank. Therefore, Gerald had been unable to gain employment anywhere. The funds which he and Susanne had saved had soon been depleted and just scraping by had become a never ending struggle for them. All during this time, Gerald had become more desperate and more angry with the situation with each passing day.**

**Then, that afternoon, Gerald had come in the house boldly displaying a gun. He had informed Susanne that he intended to rob the Atlanta bank. Susanne had disagreed with Gerald's decision and they had gotten into a heated argument over the matter. Gerald had been filled with rage caused by pent up emotion that had been building up over the past six months. The argument had turned violent and Gerald had knocked Susanne unconscious. When she came to, Gerald was gone.**

**Susanne didn't have any idea why Gerald would have kidnapped Daisy. However, she did know of an old barn that had belonged to Gerald's grandfather. Remembering that Gerald often went to this barn when he needed to be alone, she had told the Dukes about it and jotted down the directions for them.**

**Bo, Luke and Betsy-rae had found the barn which Susanne had told them about. They had also found Daisy's jeep parked behind it. They had then commenced a thorough search of the barn, property and woods around it only to return to their vehicles distraught and dismayed when they didn't find Daisy or Gerald. By that time it was just and hour or so before dawn and although they hated the thought of returning home with out Daisy, they knew that Uncle Jessie was probably sick with worry and so they had to get back.**

**Just a little past dawn, Gerald was staring to drive slower as the intense anger and anxiety that had filled him all the previous day was gradually being replaced by exhaustion and guilt. The memory of the quarrel he'd had with Susanne haunted him. He could still see her sprawled out on the floor in front of him, just laying there, lifeless. He hadn't meant to hit her that hard. He hadn't thought to grieve when it happened. He had just panicked and ran. Now, feelings of sorrow and loss were settling in. He was certain that he had killed her. Suddenly, overcome with grief and guilt, Gerald, pulled over and stopped as violent sobs escaped from him. **

**Feeling the car come to a stop and he hearing the sudden sobbing which had overcome Gerald, Daisy opened her eyes and looked around to see what was going on. To her surprise she saw that they were back in Hazzard. Desperately she scanned the street, hoping to see someone about. Fortunately, Cooter was coming down the street in his tow truck. Daisy's heart beat a little faster in anticipation. Looking to Gerald and seeing gratefully that he was paying her no attention at the moment, she flung herself toward the rear window of the car to get Cooter's attention and mouthed the word help to him. She prayed that he would see her and understand...**

**Bo, Luke and Betsy-rae and been back from Atlanta for only twenty minutes. Though all three of them, and Uncle Jessie had been up all night, and they were all exhausted, not a one of them even gave a thought of going to bed. Instead, they all sat out the porch swing together silently comforting one another and praying that somehow, some way, they'd find Daisy safe and sound and she'd be returned to them. Suddenly the CB crackled to life, breaking the silence and scaring them half out of their wits.**

**"****Breaker one, breaker one, might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Crrraaazzzyy Cooter comin' at ya. Any you Dukes got yer ears on out there?"**

**"****Ya got Luke here, Cooter", came the weary reply "What's up?"**

**"****If ya all care to come on down ta our humble little Hazzard police station, I thinks thar's a certain young lady here who's really anxious ta see ya's"**

**Bo, Luke, Betsy-rae and Uncle Jessie all exchanged excited and relieved glances.**

**"****Daisy!" they all shouted in unison.**

**"****That's a big 10, 4 buddyroe, we're on our way!" Luke announced to Cooter. **

**Quick as lightning they all jumped into their vehicles and raced into town. Daisy met them at the station and ran full speed into them embracing them all in a big hug, tears of relief and joy glistening in all their eyes. Cooter watched the reunion smiling. He told them how he had seen Daisy in the back of a black sedan and how she'd signaled to him that she needed help. Since the car had been parked at the time, Cooter had hooked onto the back of it and lifted it just enough to ensure that the driver wasn't able to take off. He had then Cb'ed Enos and gotten Daisy untied and out of the car. Gerald had been arrested and taken to the jail and Daisy and Cooter had followed Enos's squad car to the jail as Daisy was eager to hear Gerald's story and know why he had kidnapped her. As soon as they got to the jail, Cooter had Cb'ed Uncle Jessie and her cousins. **

**Rosco had phoned the Atlanta police department after Gerald had been brought in. Much to his relief, Gerald learned that he had not killed his wife but had merely knocked her unconscious. Daisy heard the entire story of how Gerald had lost his job six months ago and of his struggles since that time. Gerald, who wasn't really a bad guy, deep down, apologized profusely to Daisy and her family for all the worry and trouble he'd caused them. He told them that he'd never planned to hurt Daisy, he'd just been so desparate to get away at the time and it had seemed so easy to hijack her jeep. Daisy and the rest of her family believed that Gerald truly was sorry. After learning of his troubles and of the wrongful way in which he'd lost his job, they felt that his hardships had simply proved to be to much for him, putting him over the edge. They decided they weren't going to press charges on him for kidnapping. They figured he'd been through enough already. After the charges against Gerald had been dropped, he and the Dukes stood outside the jail talking.**

**"****Really, I'm just sooo sooo sorry fer the trouble I caused you nice folks. I don't know what got inta me. I jist didn't know what ta do any more. Sincerely fer the life of me I don't know why ya's all bein' so good to me, not pressin charges and all. I don't deserve yer kindness."**

**"****Well, Gerald, us Dukes we lives by the golden rule." replied Uncle Jessie**

**"****That's right, sugar." Daisy agreed. "B'sides, I don't think ya's gonna be down on yer luck much longer."**

**"****What do ya mean?" Gerald asked her with a puzzled look on his face.**

**"****Why don't ya tell him Luke?" Daisy asked, winking at Gerald.**

**"****Well, how would ya feel 'bout relocatin', settlin down here in Hazzard?" Luke asked Gerald with a sly look on his face. "I's already been on the phone and talked to yer wife about it. She's all fer it if yer willin'"**

**"****Settle down in Hazzard? But, how? I don't need ta move I need a job."**

**"****Well, that's what I'm talkin' about. It just so happens that Mr. Ruebottom who runs the general store here in town is in need of a bookkeeper. I took the liberty of telling him about you and he's says the jobs yours if you want it and you can start right away. I also have a friend who owns a small cottage just a couple miles outside of town and he says he'd be more n' happy to rent it to you and your wife so's you could live closer ta your work.?**

**"****Oh...really...well, I hardly know what ta say." Gerald stammered, "Yes, yes of course, I'll take the job and the cottage too."**

**"****Well then, it's settled." stated Luke.**

**Betsy-rae had been watching listening to everything that had been going on that day. As Gerald accepted the offer of employment, she looked up at him and smiled.**

**"****Ya know", she said "when I's first saw you as ya was drivin' away with Daisy, I thought ya was our enemy, but now ya's ended up ta be our friend"**

**"****Yeeehaawww!" Bo yelped in agreement. Everyone laughed. **

**Before long the excitement of the recent events wore off and things got back to normal. A couple of days later, Betsy-rae school started. The very first assignment given by her English teacher on the first day was for each student to write an essay about their summer. Betsy-rae grinned widely. Boy did she have a story to tell!**


End file.
